A Fire Inside
by MegaTank
Summary: With her jubilee just around the corner, Queen Elsa reflects on her time in power and the people's she has come to know. Meanwhile, Kristoff and Anna's courtship literally starts to heat up as Anna begins to radiate an unnatural warmth. [Kristanna][ElsOC]


**Greetings to all prospective readers. It's been a while since I delved into the world of Fan Fic writing and this is the first time I've ever done romance (or at least tried). If there are any factual or grammatical errors, don't hesitate to let me know. Other chapters will be longer and in regular prose. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

From the diary of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, June 30th

_I still don't quite believe it. In just a few short days it will be my first Jubilee celebration. For being the queen of Arendelle for just one short year, a title I never truly desired and even attempted to cast aside. Yet people all around are already whispering of the upcoming festivities. Do I really deserve a celebration just for keeping my province stable for a year? We have had remarkably few problems in light of my own personal issues, but I feel that is to the credit of the people, not myself. Would my father have done any worse? Or Anna? Okay, maybe that's not the best example. Even so, there are many people responsible for keeping Arendelle as prosperous as it is today, especially when we lacked a titled head of state._

_Of course, I cannot mention that time without talking about high councillor Christian. As one of the few people who knew of my secret even before my parent's passing and Arendelle's steward up to my coronation, he has become one of the few people I can truly trust. Even as I took the reins and became queen, he took it all in stride and proceeded to aid me to the best of his ability. Even as he gets on in his years his word still holds a great deal of respect in both our governments and our courts, which can't have been easy. I can barely imagine how many difficult decisions he has had to make to get as far as he has, and how many difficult questions he has had to deal with._

_He's working as hard as ever to ensure everything runs smoothly, but I can't help feel he intends to retire soon, and only continues to hold off for my sake. That's just one more reason to work even harder and prove myself. So I can make Arendelle, and the rest of his years something he can enjoy and look forward to. I owe him that much. We all do._

_While there are plenty of seasoned people who continue to serve this province, there are just as many people like myself, young and eager to prove them self. But the one person who truly stands out to me is Mikael. In the few short months I've known him, he has managed to lock horns with just about every single one of my other advisors and government members. He always has an opinion of his own and is not afraid to voice his disagreements, even with myself which was a surprise. He's probably wrong about them just as much as he is right, but at least he has the good graces to realise as such. That alone gives him more moral fiber than many others like him, and is one of the main reasons I keep him around despite all of the objections I get._

_Looking back, I don't think I've given my sister Anna enough credit. In fact, I could say I owe her everything and that still wouldn't be doing her justice. After all those years that I shut her out alongside everything else, after I hurt her again and again, after I very nearly ended her life. After all that she never once hesitated to come to my aid, to try and make things right with me, even to give her own life for my sake. In the end she saved Arendelle from a frigid end, and she saved me from a usurper I would rather not mention. Most of all, she saved me from myself. If Anna were any different, she'd have been hunting me down like the rest of them, hoping my demise would bring back the summer. The love we share goes far beyond anything I could possibly describe. It's probably the only thing keeping me in check at this point, though I am glad to say I don't need that as much I used to. "Conceal, don't feel." Those words still haunt me sometimes, but as long as she's by my side, I feel that I truly don't need to hold back any more._

_For the past three weeks it hasn't actually been that way. It seems my sister has had a growing sense of wanderlust that Arendelle alone can no longer satisfy. So of course when Kristoff decided to start selling his ice abroad, she jumped at the chance to go with him. Even the fact that they're travelling by boat hasn't discouraged her in the slightest, even after… well, if there's one thing to say about Anna, it's that you can't keep her down. Not only that, they're travelling to Weselton of all places. There was a time when I believed I would not hear that name again. Naturally, it's never that simple. If I can make a lump of snow alive, anything is possible I suppose. _

_Now that I think about it, I haven't even seen Olaf in a while. He gets especially high-spirited at this time of year, and he always has a hundred different things he'd like to do to celebrate, kind of like someone else I know. Still, it would have been nice if he could have come around to keep Sven company. He wasn't allowed to go with Kristoff probably for the first time in forever, and the poor guy's almost climbing the walls. _

_I expect they'll be back any day now. They'll run out of things to do sooner or later, and Anna wouldn't miss my big celebration for the world, I just know it. They can only get caught up in their relationship for so long. I'll give Anna some credit, she is a little older and wiser about relationships now, and she's made sure she truly knows Kristoff. They're still together after all this time, so he must be doing something right. I just wonder how long they're going to continue like this before one of them makes a move. They both have their own commitments already, but I'd hate to see them stagnate forever, and I'm more than happy to give my blessing when they're finally ready to sanctify their bond._

_I really need to ask Mikael seriously abou_

A knock on Elsa's door froze her hand mid-sentence.

"Your Majesty?" A feminine voice called out from the other side.

Elsa sighed. "I thought I asked not to be disturbed right now." She rubbed her temple and gripped her pen more tightly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the woman outside said. "It's just that the _Ice Climber _has been sighted. We expect it to be docking within the hour.

Elsa's head jerked at the name. "Alright, I will be there momentarily. Make sure everyone else is aware." She set down her pen and closed her diary. Elsa pressed her fingers against the lock on the front and a small bolt of ice shot out, worming it's way inside making a click. She took a brief look at herself in her mirror, took a deep breath and smiled just a little. "I've missed you, Anna."


End file.
